Different Dimension
by LordExplosionMurderr
Summary: They all wake up somewhere odd with nothing but a bag and a disturbing note. Nothing seems right here. What's going on? In a somewhat silly series of one shots, I teleport some of my favorite characters into a strange little dimension where they have to survive, deal with hardships such as injuries or death, and figure out just what the heck is going on. Goes with Another Dimension
1. Where are we?

**Stars: Deku, Iida, All Might**

* * *

All Might wakes up on a deserted beach. The first thing he does is wonder why._ Did I fall asleep here? Was there a villain fight that I got knocked out in? _He doesn't remember anything like that happening. There's a bag sitting next to him. Inside is a bit of rice and noodles, a few pearls, and some sparkly gems. Also, a note.

**All Might,**

**You can't save everyone from this new world. I'd like to see you try!**

**From the most powerful Overseer, Crusher**

The word try is written above a crossed out word. That word is die.

"This looks like the work of a villain," All Might says to himself. "Sounds like there might be people in trouble." The threatening words on the note make him righteously angry. He shakes his fist at the sky. "Oh yeah, mister! Just you watch me!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MISTER!" a hideous, ear-shattering voice booms from the sky. "Also, you are not allowed to address, speak of, or talk to me at all except in worship. Carry on."

All Might clutches at his heart until it stops racing and pries himself away from the rock cliff he ended up against in his sheer panic. _What the heck was that!? _There's something wrong here. And it's up to the symbol of peace to find out what! First he needs to find out where he is and what to do.

As for where he is, the note said something about a new world. Could someone's quirk have transported him somewhere else? Or maybe sucked him inside someone's head? Either way, things don't seem quite normal here. That hostile, booming sky voice certainly wasn't.

As for what to do, he can do nothing else but walk along the empty beach. When he reaches some sand dunes, he climbs up onto them for a better view. Still nothing more than sand and ocean. His foot brushes against something hard in the sand.

All Might starts digging it out of the sand. In this strange place, who knows what it could be? Treasure, maybe? A cell phone, so he can call someone? Or a magic lamp that will grant him wishes!

It's a rock.

* * *

The first thing Iida notices is that he's waking up on the beach. Odd, considering that he was just at home doing his homework. He sits up and adjusts his glasses. Deku is laying a few feet away, looking as if he's just waking up as well. Otherwise, there's no one else around.

There's a satchel-looking bag next to Iida. It's open, and he can see a few containers of rice and noodles, and a note. He picks up the note and reads it.

**Tenya Iida,**

**You are in another world now. How will you and your fat legs survive?**

**Signed, your most beloved, magnificent ruler, Crusher**

_Who in the world is Crusher and what does she have against my legs? _Iida wonders. And what does it mean by in another world. There's only one world. They can't have just been transported to some far off unknown dimension...right? (Iida doesn't know this, but that's exactly what happened)

Iida looks over to Deku, who is peering into a bag similar to his own with a confused expression. "What's in yours?" he asks.

Deku tilts the bag so Iida can see. It's filled with noodles. Not containers or boxes of noodles. Just noodles. A lot more than Iida got. _Is it because of my legs?_

"Um," Iida says, beyond confused. He looks around at the vast, empty beach. "What do we do?"

Deku stands up and tries to strike a pose. "At times like this I ask myself, what would All Might do?"

Iida stands up too. "So what would he do?" he asks.

"Well, he'd uh... smile and say I am here! for no reason. And he'd find his way home somehow." Deku smiles and yells out, "I am here!" He sounds nothing at all like All Might.

Iida is distracted by movement down the beach behind Deku. It looks like it could be a baby horse or something. Considering the circumstances, Iida thinks it's best not to approach it...

"Aww, look, a baby horse!" Deku starts going toward it.

"Wait Midoriya, you don't know-" Iida starts.

"TWO baby horses!" Deku is already petting them. They nuzzle his hands.

Iida approaches more cautiously. "Midoriya, you can't just go up to random baby horses on some unknown beach and pet them! The mother could come charging out at any moment." He looks around the wide open, empty beach with not a single horse mother in sight. "Well... just be more careful, okay? We don't know where we are."

"Maybe they have a home somewhere and they can help us find it," Deku says, petting the light brown and white foal on the face.

Iida sighs as the darker brown and white one nuzzles him. It's a far stretch of hope, but what other ideas do they have? So they grab up their noodle bags and start walking down the beach with the baby horses.

"I'm gonna name mine Seasalt," Deku says, one hand on the lighter horse's neck.

"You can't name it!" Iida says.

"Why not?"

"Well..." Iida can't find a good reason in his internal rulebook for why not. "I don't know." They walk in silence for a while before Iida says, "Then I'll name mine Seaspray. So they match."

As they walk the beach, they notice all the seashells. Mixed in among them are shiny, colorful things. Iida picks one up. It's a gemstone. "Look!" He holds it out to Deku.

"Wow!" Deku starts searching the seashells and finds some more gems. He puts a handful in his bag.

Iida watches him curiously. "Why are you doing that?"

Deku shrugs. "We might need them later."

Iida doesn't quite follow Midoriya's logic, but he puts his in his bag too and bends over to look for some more. When he stands up again, Deku is up to his shoulders in the water, and there's something in there with him. "Midoriya, get out of there now so I can properly lecture you on the dangers of approaching wild animals!"

"They're just dolphins, Iida," Deku says as Iida splashes in beside him in a rush. The dolphins swim circles and pull on Deku's clothes. "I think they want to show us something."

"They're trying to pull you out to the ocean, Midoriya. There's nothing out there," Iida says.

"But what if there is? What if the answer to where we are and what's going on is out there?" Deku says.

After ten minutes (and counting) of trying to talk sense into Deku, Iida finds himself hanging onto a dolphins fin, swimming out into the ocean. How did he get talked into this? Even the horses are coming! "This is a bad idea, Midoriya," Iida says for the sixth time.

They're a good distance into the ocean now. Deku ignores Iida's comment and points. "Look!"

It's a small tropical island. The dolphins swim Iida and Deku up to the beach and then leave.

Iida looks around. He can see the other side of the island from here, it's that small. There's nothing but trees and rocks and sand. He gives Deku a stern look. "There's nothing here. And the dolphins left, how are we gonna get off of here?"

"I don't know, maybe they'll come back for us..." Deku answers in a quiet voice.

"What, so we just accept our fate?" Iida is yelling now. "Start a new life here? Marry the horses and have little half horse babies?"

Deku is bending over. "Actually, they're both boys..."

Iida stops yelling. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry Midoriya. I shouldn't have suggested such a thing. That was very rude of me."

"I'm sorry, too, Iida. I thought we'd find something out if we went with the dolphins," Deku says. He holds up a coconut. "At least there's lots of coconuts."

"And noodles."

They look at Deku's soggy, dripping noodle bag. "Yum..." Deku says.

"Well, we might as well look around," Iida suggests. He figures it won't help standing here complaining about their situation. Which us exactly what he was doing.

After four whole searches of the small island, they find nothing useful. Iida looks at the sky. The sun is still high up there. How long have they been here? Is it going to get dark? "We should make a shelter," he says.

"How about we make a tree house?" Deku asks.

"That's more difficult than I was thinking..." Iida says. But they are stuck on an island. What else can they do right now? Besides, a tree house could give them a better spot to look out for passing boats or planes.

So they build. The center of the island is filled with trees and logs and tough vines. They gather a bunch of stuff up and find the best looking tree for a tree house. The foals help pull logs and carry vines. Iida climbs the tree and they create a pulley with a vine over a branch to lift logs up. They make good progress on the floor of their tree house. Iida can now stand on it and start putting walls up.

Deku is down below, directing the horses to send logs up to Iida. Iida's reaching for the next one when he hears a crack. He doesn't have any time to react before their makeshift floor falls out from underneath him and he plummets to the ground below.

"AAH!" he screams out as he lands on his side on top of a log.

Deku runs over. "Iida! Oh no, Iida, are you okay!"

Iida struggles to sit up. He holds his left side. "I think...something's broken."

Deku looks really worried. "We...we should go back across. We can't stay here, we have to go back."

Iida groans as he shifts away from the log and lays on his back. "How?"

"We kinda made a tree house," Deku says. "We might be able to make a raft." He sounds unsure.

"Worth a try, I guess," Iida says between gasps.

Deku hurriedly puts some logs together and starts tying vines. Iida is finding it hard to breath, but he manages to help with the vines. After a while though, he collapses back onto the ground, wheezing.

"Iida!" Deku exclaims. He's obviously trying not to cry. "This is my fault. If I hadn't said we should build a tree house..." Okay, he's crying now.

"No...Midoriya. Don't... blame yourself." Iida forces the words out. "Pull yourself together...and finish that raft. You can do it."

"Right." Deku wipes the tears away and gets back to work. The final touch is his own shirt as a sail. It doesn't look very promising.

And it's not. The raft sinks in the water. Deku doesn't know what to do.

"Maybe...the logs were...not hollow enough," Iida says. He doesn't know much about building rafts. His vision goes blurry, and he doesn't hear Deku's next words. He passes out.

"Iida!" Deku cries out. Iida's breathing doesn't sound right at all. This isn't good. He has to get Iida back across the ocean. He doesn't know what will come after that, but he needs to do something now.

Deku rushes to find hollower logs, trying again to make a raft that will float. He tries again and again until finally, the raft floats! He carefully moves Iida onto it. The horses lay on each side of Iida. Deku finds the flattest piece of wood he can and uses it as an oar to push the raft off into the ocean.

* * *

All Might reaches the highest sand dune. He can see a lot more of the beach from here. What looks to be a raft and people and ...horses? catches his eye. He heads over to them.

It's Deku, and he's trying to pull an unconscious Iida off the terribly made, falling apart raft.

"I AM HERE!" All Might says, making Deku jump in surprise.

"All Might!" Deku says, relieved.

"What seems to be the problem with young Iida?" All Might kneels down near them.

"He fell out of a tree, I think he's hurt really bad," Deku says in a worried voice.

"It'll be okay now, young man." All Might carefully picks Iida up. "Get on my back now. We'll go find some help for him."

Deku climbs onto All Might. All Might leaps away from the beach. It's not long before they find a strange little town with a bunch of houses that all look the same. Thankfully, there's a hospital there too. Iida gets surgery for his four broken ribs and punctured lung. He's better in no time.

"Wow, that was fast!" Deku exclaims when Iida comes out of the hospital. "Was Recovery Girl in there or something?"

"Actually, no. Maybe someone else had a healing quirk," Iida replies. "At least we got...here."

They stare at the weird, empty bunch of houses. A big sign in the center simply says 'Town', but the place seems much too small, and the only person any of them saw was the nurse, Shawna.

"Wherever here is," Deku says.

(Later they go back for the horses)


	2. A Meeting in the Snow

**Star: Todoroki**

**Special guest star: Musashi from Nanbaka**

* * *

Musashi wakes up in a snowy wasteland. A cold wind blows snowflakes into his face. He feels a bag beside him. Inside is a note written in braille specially for him.

**Dear Musashi**

**Good luck out there in the new world. I hope to watch you suffer.**

**From, the prettiest, smartest overlord, Crusher**

Who the _heck_ left him out here with this cruel note? He bets it was the Man with the Scar. Not sure he'd describe that guy as pretty though...

There's something else in the bag. Another piece of paper, bigger, but there's no braille so he doesn't know what it says.

Musashi gets up. All he hears is the snowy wind blowing. He smells faint pine tree scent. There's nothing to tell him which way he should go. So he just starts walking forward.

Right into a hole. He lands on his butt at the bottom. "Darn it!" Musashi grumbles. The walls around him feel like hard-packed snow, even ice. He reaches up but doesn't feel the ground above. Even when he jumps he can't reach the top of the hole. The walls are too hard to climb. He calls for help.

"No, no, what am I thinking," Musashi mumbles to himself. "Who else is gonna be out here in the middle of the snow?"

But he hears a noise. "Hello?" he calls out.

The answer is a pine tree falling close to the hole, maybe even over it. A branch snaps off and strikes Musashi in the head. It only causes a small cut. Musashi feels around above his head, hoping for more branches to grab and climb out, but there's nothing but empty air. He's stuck in the hole.

* * *

Todoroki wakes up in the cold snow. It's freezing. How long has he been laying here? He's so cold he can barely move. He's too out of it to think of using his quirk to warm up. Then there's something on top of him. Something fuzzy and warm. Todoroki welcomes the presence. He turns his head, ice crackling in his hair, and sees it's an arctic fox.

The fox lays on top of Todoroki and licks his face. After a while, Todoroki warms up a bit and starts using his hot side to chase the cold away. The fox nuzzles down into him. Once he's feeling like he's not gonna freeze to death, Todoroki sits up, shifting the fox into his lap.

"You were cold too, huh." He brushes the icy shards out of the fox's fur. "Kinda icy."

There's a bag beside him with some noodles. He likes noodles. Under the noodles is a note.

**Todoroki**

**You may never get to see my amazing new world. You'll probably die, you toad.**

**From, the elegant mistress, Crusher**

What kind of note is that? Todoroki has no idea what it could possibly mean. He lets it blow away in the cold wind. Then he stands up. Walking would be better than just sitting here in the snow. Each direction looks the same, white and endless.

The fox, who he decided to call Icy, whines at Todoroki and bounds off into the snow. Todoroki follows and finds the fox digging at a patch of ice. He melts the ice and finds a frozen deer carcass. "You hungry?" He thaws the deer out and strips off it's hide. He cooks some of the meat and gives some to Icy, and eats some himself. He drapes the hide over his shoulders.

"Which way now?" Todoroki asks, feeling a bit awkward talking to a fox. He follows Icy through the snow until he hears a noise. It sounds like a person's voice, but it could be the wind. Todoroki tries to follow the sound. As he gets nearer he can tell it's someone calling for help. Who else is out here in this frozen wasteland?

Todoroki starts running through the snow, getting closer and closer to the voice. "Hello?" he calls out.

"Help!" someone answers.

Todoroki goes around a fallen pine tree and nearly falls into a hole. There's a person in the hole. His hair is red-orange and yellow like fire. Todoroki notices the scar on his face and the blindfold wrapped around his eyes. "Someone there?" the person asks.

Todoroki kneels close to the hole and reaches a hand down. "Grab my hand!" The trapped person waves his arms above his head trying to find the hand, but he's too far down to reach. "You have to jump!" Todoroki says.

After quite a few tries, their hands clasp together and Todoroki helps pull him from the hole. Todoroki scoots away from it on his butt and the other guy crawls beside him. "I don't know what you're doing out here, but I'm glad you were around. Thanks," the guy says.

"Uh, yeah." Todoroki can't help but notice this guy doesn't even have a shirt on. He holds the deerskin out to him. "Here. You must be cold."

The guy pushes it away. "Nah, thanks, but I'm okay. My name's Musashi, by the way."

"I'm Todoroki." Todoroki is a bit confused as he replaces the deerskin. He does feel warmth radiating off Musashi. Could he have a fire quirk?

Icy seems to like it. The fox rubs up against Musashi. "What's this, a dog?"

"I think it's an arctic fox," Todoroki says. "It's been leading me around. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue," Musashi says. He rummages in his bag. "I just woke up here with this bag and note, and another paper I can't read." He holds it out to Todoroki. "What does it say?"

Todoroki takes the paper. "It's a map. To treasure, it says." He studies the map, then looks around. He sees the shape of some ice formations in the distance that match up with pictures on the map. "Looks like it could be close by."

Musashi gets to his feet and brushes snow off his long red-and-black striped skirt. He's tall, over six feet. "Well, while we're lost out here, we might as well go check it out, right?"

Todoroki shrugs. "Sure."

Todoroki leads the way toward the ice formations. Icy trots along beside him. Musashi seems to have no problem following him. "So uh, are you blind?" Todoroki can't help but ask.

"Yup," Musashi replies.

"How are you just walking like that then, with no help?" Todoroki is curious.

Musashi points to his ears. "My other senses make up for it. I follow you easily by hearing your footsteps crunch the icy layer on top of the snow, and I can smell pine trees around." He points down to his feet. "Not wearing shoes helps too. I can tell where the ground might slope or rise."

Todoroki glances down at Musashi's bare feet. "You don't happen to have a fire quirk, do you?"

"Fire quirk?" Musashi asks. "I do have fire, if that's what you mean."

"You don't know what a quirk is?" Todoroki asks. Who never heard of quirks?

"Like personality quirks?"

"Like superpower quirks."

"Hmm," Musashi says. "Never heard it put like that before, no."

Todoroki's not sure how to respond. Who is this person who has a quirk but never heard of them before? Talking made the time pass, and before they know it, they are right beside the ice formations.

"I think now we just go..." Todoroki tries to figure the map out. "...this way, between the big ice things. I think there will be a cave and that's where the treasure is."

"Lead the way," Musashi says.

Just as Todoroki said, there's an ice cave, a very tiny one, just big enough for the treasure chest inside. They open it up and find a whole bunch of gems. Musashi holds one, running his hands along it. "Gemstones?"

"Yeah. Blue sapphires," Todoroki tells him.

"They would have matched my eyes," Musashi says. He starts putting some in his bag.

"They match one of my eyes." Todoroki fills his bag too.

"Just one? You missin' the other one?" Musashi jokes.

"No, that one's grey. So it matches the sky. Which isn't a good sign, it looks like."

"Think it's gonna storm?" Musashi asks.

"Yeah. It's getting darker and windier as we speak. We should find some kind of shelter. We won't fit in this cave," Todoroki says even as he smacks his head on the edge of the opening while backing out.

"Let's start walking and try to find something then," Musashi suggests.

When they get past the big ice formations, there is a full-force blizzard. Snow and bits of hail pelt them and the wind roars in their ears. Musashi, unable to hear much, holds onto Todoroki's arm as they trudge through the snow. Todoroki feels just as blind as his companion, with the wall of ice and snow blowing at high speed and the sky blotted out with dark grey clouds.

Suddenly Todoroki's feet slip out from under him. He finds himself sliding down a slope of ice with Musashi still grasping his arm, sliding behind him on his stomach. Icy glides on his feet, close to the ground.

The slope drops off at the bottom and they tumble down. Todoroki smacks his head hard on the ice. Musashi lands in a better position. "Where'd that come from?" he asks, sitting up. He feels nothing but thick ice underneath him. The storm sounds farther away, as if they are in another cave. A bigger one. "At least we're out of the hail, right?" There's no answer. "Todoroki?"

Musashi feels around. "I'm sure I felt him while we were sliding down here," he mumbles. Icy whines and licks at Musashi's face. "Where is he, fox?" One hand follows Icy across the ground until his other hand lands on Todoroki, lying on the ice. He gently shakes him. "You okay?"

Todoroki moans and shifts. Musashi runs his hand across the boy's face and it comes away wet with blood. "Shoot."

Musashi picks Todoroki up. He doesn't know where to go, but he needs to get help for Todoroki. He puts his trust in a fox. "Lead the way, Icy."

Icy yips and starts trotting through the ice cave tunnels. Musashi follows the sound of the fox's claws tapping on the ice. After a while, the claw tapping stops. "Icy? Where'd you go?" _Maybe he found a way out and is walking on soft snow. _Musashi feels the ground slope upward beneath his feet. This feels promising.

His next step misses it's target as the ground falls away, once again sending them down a slippery ice slope. Musashi keeps a tight hold of Todoroki as he slides down on his back, crashing feet first into a wall at the bottom. He can feel his leg snap. "OOOOH DARN it! Man, that hurts." He lies there, trying to catch his breath, Todoroki unconscious beside him.

He hears a fox whine. Icy licks Todoroki's face until he starts to wake up. "Wha- what happened?" He reaches up and rubs his pounding head.

"We fell and you hit your head," Musashi explains. "Then we fell again and I broke my leg. I'm sick of ice caves. I don't care how many sapphires we find."

"We should...we should, um, get out of here." Todoroki wipes at the blood seeping out of his hair. His vision is a bit blurry. He stumbles to his feet and helps Musashi up. "Lean on me."

Musashi doesn't have much of a choice, but the much smaller Todoroki feels shaky and unsteady beneath him. "You sure? You don't feel so good."

"You're right about that," Todoroki mumbles.

They make slow progress through the ice caves, following Icy, who seems to know the way out. They are hopeful when they round each turn, but the corridors seem to go on forever in an impossible maze. Finally, after one more curve, the light of day greets them. Or it greets Todoroki anyway. It makes his head hurt even worse.

"We made it," Todoroki says.

"Where'd we make it to?" Musashi asks.

"I don't know." Todoroki pulls Musashi along, out of the cave and onto a trail. "Some kind of path. But at least we're out of the snow and caves."

"Good. Follow the path, maybe it'll lead to some help."

They stumble and limp along the path. "Look, a sign!" Todoroki says.

"I'll leave the looking up to you, buddy," Musashi says.

"Sorry. It says town, and there's an arrow. We're almost there." Todoroki is relieved. He doesn't think he can go on much longer.

The path gets them to the strangely empty town, and right on the edge is a hospital. They go in.

Musashi's broken leg is taken care of in record time. Todoroki is treated for a cracked skull and concussion. They pay for it with sapphires. He's sitting in bed when Musashi walks in, good as new.

"They got some crazy good healing here! My leg's already better," Musashi says, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling much better too," Todoroki says. Icy leaps onto the bed and curls up between them.

The nurse, Shawna, comes in. "You two are all done here. You can leave whenever you're ready."

When she turns to go, Todoroki asks, "Where are we?"

Shawna stops. She doesn't turn around. "I'm not allowed to tell you that." Then she leaves.

Todoroki and Musashi sit there in silence. They may have been healed, but none of their questions are answered.


	3. Rock Slides Galore

**Star: Bakugo**

**Special Guest Star: Yamato from Nanbaka**

* * *

Yamato opens his eyes. Strange, that he would be sleeping on the ground of Nanba Prison, unless one of the inmates pulled something on him. It wouldn't be the first time. He looks around and realizes this isn't a prison at all! He's lying on a trail, a tall rocky mountain on one side and a steep slope downward on the other. How did he get here?

Yamato is no stranger to confusion, and certainly not to getting lost, so he takes it in stride. Beside him is a bag with a note taped to the front.

**Deputy Supervisor Yamato**

**Welcome to my world. Try not to exercise the entire time.**

**From, the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful Crusher**

"What an odd note," Yamato says to himself. He stands up and studies his surroundings. Not much besides rocks, ledges, and the occasional shrub. Ignoring the note, he starts jogging the mountain trail. There's never a better time to exercise than the present!

* * *

Bakugo wakes up to a view of the sky. A lot of sky. He quickly sits up and scoots back on the narrow ledge jutting out from the mountainside. Where the heck is he? How did he get here? The strap of a bag is wrapped around his foot. He removes it and looks inside to find a note.

**Dear Bakugo,**

**You're in a new world now. Good luck out there, you angry little porcupine.**

**Signed, the greatest being ever to exist, Crusher**

Bakugo throws the note away in disgust. Who does this Crusher think he is? Whoever it is will pay for leaving him stranded on a d*** mountain. Bakugo tries to choose his next course of action. The ledge he's on is in the middle of a steep mountain slope, covered in rocks big and small. He can see other ledges below him, and farther down after that, flatter ground that looks like it might hold a trail.

The slope is not so steep that he couldn't make it down there. It might be hard, but he's Bakugo. If anyone can do it, it would be him. He carefully steps off the ledge, keeping his body close to the ground. A few small rocks dislodge under his foot and skitter down the mountain. He slips a bit but doesn't fall.

"You can do this," he mutters to himself. Another step down, and the rocks slide beneath his feet, taking him with them a few feet down the slope. He uses his hands to keep himself steady until he stops. Not too far below and a little to the right is another ledge. He heads for that.

The next step loosens even more rocks, and this time he loses his balance and falls on his butt. He starts sliding down on top of a sheet of falling rocks. He maneuvers himself so that he's aimed toward the small outcropping below. Rocks tumble all around him as they pick up speed.

His feet land on the ledge and he halts his downward progress. But the rocks don't stop. A big pile of them slam into him from behind and he slips off the ledge, caught up in what is quickly becoming a rock slide. The ground underneath him pulls downward faster and faster. He's caught rolling and tumbling among all the rocks, right over the trail and farther down the mountain.

Things are happening too fast for him to stop tumbling down the mountain. Rocks smack into him, roll over him and bury parts of his body. He feels his ankle twist and snap beneath the heavy stones and dirt. He hisses under his breath and tries to claw free of the rock slide, but it's no use.

* * *

Yamato is rather enjoying his peaceful jog on the mountain trail when he hears a rumble. The ground shakes. _Earthquake? _he thinks. He looks down at the ground. He completely misses the rock slide until it slams into him from behind.

* * *

Bakugo wakes up with a bad pain in his ankle and the weight of rocks on his legs. He tries to pull them out, causing his ankle to hurt even worse. He grunts and digs at the rocks and dirt on his legs until they're free.

He's on top of all the loose rocks now. He's afraid of another landslide starting up. He carefully crawls, looking for somewhere safe to rest and figure out what to do next. As he's moving across the rocks, his hand lands on something that doesn't feel like a rock.

He jerks his hand back when he sees that it's a face! There was someone else out here on these mountains in the middle of nowhere? Bakugo slowly shifts the rocks off of this person. It's a tall man wearing a guards uniform and hat. There's a white sash tied around his waist and another around his hat. Bakugo lightly smacks him in the face to wake him up. When this doesn't work, he tries a hard slap. That works.

"Ooh, ow," the person groans. "It feels like I was just hit by a rock slide."

"That's because you were," Bakugo says.

"Oh! So I was! Ahahaha!"

"Keep your voice down!" Bakugo hisses. He tries to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "You'll make it start up again. And why the heck are you laughing anyway!"

"Sorry. Hmm, ow. I think my arm is broken." The man holds his right arm against his chest. "Are you okay...uh, what is your name?"

"Bakugo. And my ankle is broken," Bakugo tells him. He quickly adds, "But I'm fine."

"Nice to meet you, Bakugo. I'm Yamato." Yamato reaches out his good hand.

Bakugo slaps it away. "How can you worry about introducing yourself at a time like this!" He resumes crawling over the rocks. "I'm getting out of here. You can stay there and waste time all you want."

Yamato sees the way Bakugo's ankle is bent, the bone sticking out. He makes his way over to the boy and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Let me help you."

"Go away!" Bakugo yells. That was a mistake. The ground trembles and the rocks start sliding again. The two of them are swept away down the slope once more.

Bakugo struggles against the rocks. His hands grasp the air for anything to hold onto. He grabs hold of something, an overgrown shrub hanging down off a ledge. Bakugo keeps hold of it and reaches his other hand out to Yamato. "Here!"

Yamato grabs the hand and they both pull themselves up onto the ledge, which protrudes far enough away from the mountain that they can wait safely for the rock slide to pass. When it finally settles down, Bakugo looks around, trying to find the best path down to safety. He can see the wide, flat area the rocks stopped at down below. If he can just get down there...

Yamato grabs Bakugo's hand. "Here. I will help you get down there."

Bakugo pulls his hand away. "I don't need help. I can do it myself." He tries to climb down from the ledge. When he puts weight on his ankle, pain shoots up his leg and he stumbles into Yamato. The tall man feels like an immovable tree standing there.

"Please, let me help," Yamato says.

Bakugo doesn't resist as Yamato puts an arm under his shoulders. They slowly pick their way down the slope until they are on flat ground. Bakugo sits down and tries to catch his breath. Yamato stands at the cliff edge and looks outward.

"I can see buildings of some sort down there," Yamato says. "It is a far distance, but it is our only choice at the moment. We can't go down this way, but if we follow this path, I'm sure it will get us there somehow."

"Where even are we," Bakugo says angrily.

"Frankly, I have no clue," Yamato replies. "But down there-"

"Doesn't that concern you?" Bakugo cuts in with a sharp tone. "Just...appearing here on some mountain, not knowing where the h*** you are?"

Yamato shrugs. "I tend to get lost very often. Though I usually don't end up this far..." he says thoughtfully. He kneels down by Bakugo. "Don't worry. We will make it to those buildings and find out what's going on. You can ride on my back."

Bakugo shoves at Yamato, who barely moves. "I can get there myself," he says, but the words aren't confident.

"Your ankle looks bad. You shouldn't walk on it," Yamato points out.

Bakugo sits in silence for a moment before reluctantly climbing onto Yamato's back. Yamato holds him on with his one good arm.

"Right then! Off we go! We'll be there in no time." Yamato starts jogging down the trail.

Bakugo is getting all bounced around. "Slow down, idiot! This hurts!"

Yamato slows to a walk. "Sorry about that, Ahaha!"

"Stop laughing!" Bakugo says. "What do you have to laugh about right now!"

"MMM, sorry. Sometimes I just can't help myself." It sounds like Yamato is holding in another laugh. Bakugo wonders just what kind of idiot he got stuck with here.

Yamato walks on for a long while. It feels like it's been hours, but he never slows. The trail splits quite a few times. Bakugo leaves it up to Yamato to choose which path to take. He wonders if the tall man is a pro hero. It feels like his quirk might be super-strength or something like that. Either way, he's an adult, so he knows what he's doing. Right?

Then Bakugo remembers. "Wait a second, how often do you get lost again?"

"Ohoho, all the time! Usually at least three times a day," Yamato responds. "Heck, I'm probably lost right now!"

Bakugo whacks him in the head. "What are you saying! You said that you saw buildings! I thought we were going there!"

"Mmm yes, that is where I'm trying to get," Yamato says. "But these trails are so confusing, I can't seem to find the way down off this mountain."

"Put me down."

"No, that's alright. I could go on for days!" Yamato assures him.

Bakugo wriggles out of Yamato's one armed grip until he's standing on his good leg. "We _will _be here for days if I stay with you!" He awkwardly hops over to the cliff wall, leaning on it as he bends down and grabs the longest stick he can find among the sparse mountain shrubs. "I'm going on my own."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yamato follows him over to the cliff wall. "We should stick together."

"I'm not sticking with a useless, dumb idiot who couldn't find his way out of his own clothes!" Bakugo leans heavily on his walking stick, which is too short, and starts limp-hopping down the trail. "You're good for nothing. I'm better off on my own."

"But..." Yamato stands there and watches Bakugo struggle to make it down the trail. Movement above catches his eye. He takes off toward Bakugo. "Rock slide!" he yells.

He doesn't reach Bakugo in time. The rock slide hits them with a force that sends them over the edge of the trail and tumbling down the mountainside.

* * *

Yamato wakes up covered in loose rocks. A lizard is sunning itself on his cheek. "Hello there." He reaches up and the lizard crawls into his hand. He looks around for Bakugo and sees him a couple feet away, starting to stir. Yamato carefully crawls over to him and grabs his arm to help pull him from underneath the rocks.

Pain shoots through Bakugo's ankle. "AAGH!" he yells, pushing Yamato away with an explosion from his hand. This causes the rock slide to start up again. "You gotta be kidding me!"

For the fourth time, they tumble among the falling stones. Yamato spots a hole in the mountainside. He wraps an arm around Bakugo and fights against the rocks until they are inside the crevasse.

Bakugo drops to the ground, his panting drowned out by the sound of falling rocks outside of the hole. Yamato is peering deeper into the crack in the mountainside. "This seems to go through the mountain. Maybe if we go that way, we'll end up at the buildings."

"Whatever," Bakugo says. At least there won't be any rock slides in there. He just feels like staying here and sleeping. He's so tired.

Yamato easily scoops Bakugo up with one arm like a little child and heads further into the crevasse. The ground gradually slopes downward.

"You have a super-strength quirk, don't you," Bakugo says tiredly.

"Most call me very strong, yes," Yamato replies.

Bakugo lets his head rest on Yamato's solid shoulder. "How are you not tired?"

"Ah, the secret to that is training and exercise everyday!" Yamato says as if it's his most favorite thing in the world. He squeezes through a very narrow section of the tunnel through the mountains, and on the other side is an opening that leads out of the mountain.

They exit the crevasse onto a dirt path. A nearby sign says 'Town' and has an arrow pointing down the path. Yamato marches them toward town. leaving the mountains behind them. "We've made it, Bakugo!"

Bakugo doesn't answer. He's asleep on Yamato's shoulder.

...

Bakugo wakes up in a hospital bed. His ankle no longer hurts. He tests it and it's like it was never broken.

"Ah you are awake!" Yamato enters the room. "I have just gotten back from looking around town. It's small and there's no one around. I couldn't find anything out about where we are or how we ended up in the mountains. I'm sorry."

Bakugo jumps out of bed. "Whatever. At least we're not stuck out there anymore." He goes to walk out the door, passing the much taller man. He stops in the doorway. "And Yamato? Maybe you are good for something."

"Ahaha! That's good to hear!"


End file.
